Sheena's Sonata
by Elsakun
Summary: A year after Mithos' reign ends, Sheena can't help but feel lonely, especially after a Mizuhoan coming up to her and blabbering about marriage. Luckily enough, someone comes along to cheer her up. Shelloyd


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, you wouldn't be able to choose who it was during the Heimdall and Flanoir scene, (it'd be Regal every time) and you could have both Kratos and Zelos in your party. Colette wouldn't be so possessive, and Sheena would be overprotective of Lloyd._

"But, milady, you're nearly twenty! Isn't it time…?"

"No! It isn't!"

"But, surely, you must've met someone who fits the bill for this occasion!" 

Hesitance. "…W-well, so what if I have! He's too busy to come!"

"Ah, I knew it! Then, how about that Mr. Wilder? He's dreamy as can be, and you know he has his eyes on you!"

"I'm never going to consider him, or whoever you think it is! Now, get out!"

"B-but, Miss Fujibayashi…"

"I said, leave!"

Sheena huffed, barely containing in her anger. She didn't know what had brought the citizen to bring up such a topic, but Lloyd was way too busy with Regal collecting Exspheres. It was for the good of the world, after all.

_Maybe I've been acting too much on my pure emotions lately, _she realized with a start. _Maybe I should stop making such rash decisions for the people of Mizuho and start thinking! Gah, Sheena, you idiot! Don't get distracted nearly so much!_

She sighed and let her gaze drift to out the window. Lloyd… Where was he? Despite having assigned the returned Kuchinawa to keep "tabs" on him, she had doubts, though not as strongly as the rest of Mizuho's. Had Kuchinawa actually remembered to stay out of sight? Had Lloyd found out about him yet? Why hadn't he sent word on Lloyd's progress yet?

"Chief."

She started and turned around. Almost as if she had wished it, Kuchinawa had presented himself. "Kuchinawa," she acknowledged with a nod. "What news do you bring?"

Man, she hated this formal talk…

"Sir Irving and Sir Bryant"—that's right; Lloyd's a lord now—"have been gradually climbing north through the Heimdall-Palmacosta area. At an estimate, they will have reached Mizuho in about six months if they continue at this pace."

Six months… Could she wait that long? Sheena grimaced and nodded again. "Very well. Continue your observations."

There was a short pause. She raised an eyebrow. Hadn't he left yet? "If it's not too bold to say," Kuchinawa smirked, though you could barely tell beneath the brick red bandana around his mouth, "I very much envy your love."

Sheena flustered. "I… I… I!" _You're the chief! Don't act so embarrassed! _

But Kuchinawa already figured it out. "Do not be ashamed, Sheena. You should admit it to him soon, though, because I do not wish for you to let his heart be held by someone else's, like I let my woman's…"

Before Sheena could respond, he vanished in a puff of smoke. Sighing, she left the building. 

"Sheena?" Orochi. "You… probably should stay inside the village for now."

"Just going for a walk." So many excuses.

She just wanted to sort out her feelings. Kuchinawa definitely implied something, and though she would never return his feelings, she felt sorry for him. Oh, if Colette had took Lloyd's love when she had the opportunity, Sheena wouldn't be able to take it. But after she announced herself in love with Zelos (though�Sheena could never figure out what that girl saw in him), Lloyd moved on. He didn't blame anyone. He simply… moved on.

_"Oh, how I would love to spend this night_

_With you_

_And how it would pleasure me so_

_If you remained with me_

_Why you left and why you cry_

_So hard in the middle of the night_

_Is still a mystery to me_

_But remember this one thing:_

_I'll always be there for you"_

She could almost feel her beloved walking beside her, hand in hand, joining along in the song.

_"Baby, don't worry_

_I'm still here with you_

_I know it hurts you_

_To see life reject us like it does_

_I don't understand why you_

_Think like you do_

_I'll be back, just you wait_

_Be a bit more patient, and_

_Stop worrying, luv"_

Sheena turned. Lloyd smiled back at her, his face so full of emotion. Was this a dream? The innocence in his aura told her to sing along with him.

_"And though the nights seem long_

_The days longer still_

_But baby, keep your chin held high_

_And your smile everlasting_

_Just keep these words afresh in your mind:_

'_We will meet up again'"_

Sheena felt hot tears stream from her eyes. Now that she had confirmed it being a dream, she theorized that she would admit everything to Lloyd. It didn't matter anymore. He needed to know, and even if he didn't know in reality, it would be okay.

_"Don't tell me to wait any longer_

_I've heard all that before_

_I just want you by my side_

_To hear you whisper 'I love you'_

_Is that too much to ask for?"_

Lloyd pulled her into an embrace. Sheena couldn't bear it. This dream was all too lifelike. If only he would act like this in front of her… 

_"I promise you won't have to_

_And you'll never have to hear it again_

_I just want you by my side_

_To hear you whisper 'I do'_

_And let those wedding bells ring, ring, ring"_

Unison. _"And though the nights seem long_

_The days longer still_

_But baby, keep your chin held high_

_And your smile everlasting_

_Just keep these words afresh in your mind:_

'_We will meet up again'_

_Remember how long the days are_

_(Longer hours, still…)_

_Remember your smile_

_(Everlasting grace…)_

_Remember the promise we made together_

_(Don't forget it, ever)_

_Remember that day_

_Remember it well_

_Never forget_

_Life moves on_

_Just remember it"_

Sheena gazed up. "Lloyd, will you come to me?"

His eyes shown as he answered. "I will."

"Chief!"

Sheena started and turned around. Kuchinawa stood in front of her, the bright morning light making him seem like an angel. 

Wait—morning? Oh, yes, of course, that was a dream.

"What brings you so early before your next report, Kuchinawa?"

"I have excellent news!" Kuchinawa's message would make him seem like a messenger from heaven. "Sirs Irving and Bryant have increased their pace overnight. At this rate, they will be here by your twentieth birthday!"

Three months. Sheena held a hand over your heart. "Are-are you sure?"

"Absolutely! I triple-checked before I informed you!" Kuchinawa's exuberant grin was obvious, despite his mask.

Sheena reflected his face and hugged him. "Kuchinawa, words can't express how happy I am!" Quickly releasing him, she raced him back to the village, and pouted when she found he had poofed there. She felt like a child again. Her happiness radiated through the village like the sun.

This was a very glorious day, indeed.


End file.
